Muffler
by christie stephanie
Summary: Happy yang menghilang, Natsu yang OOC, dan semua mantel Lucy yang raib dalam semalam. Oh, jangan lupakan Gray yang jahil dan seringai seram Mirajane. Demi Mavis! Apa yang bisa lebih aneh dari hari kedua musim dingin di Fairy Tail! / For #NaluDayEvent / Nalu-oneshot / Mind to RnR?


Uhuk, another fic untuk partisipasi dan nyampah di fandom ini.. OOC sangat, jadi, kalau gak suka, langsung klik tombol back ya :) I've warned you..

* * *

**Muffler**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, for #NaLuDayEvent**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel masuk ke dalam guild dengan dobrakan cukup keras di pintu. Ia tampak berbeda hari ini.

Bukan, bukan pakaiannya di musim dingin hari kedua ini. Walaupun angin musim dingin semakin menusuk, namun suhu tubuhnya tetaplah hangat seperti biasanya.

Hari ini, Natsu datang dengan rambut _pinkish_ yang jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya, wajah lelah, dan lingkaran hitam yang menggantung di bawah kelopak matanya. Ah iya, Happy juga tak terbang di sampingnya.

Walaupun segerombol pria sedang bertengkar di sudut ruangan sana, tak seperti biasa, Natsu mengabaikan mereka dan melesat ke barguild.

"_Ohayou_, Natsu," sapa Mirajane yang baru saja kembali dari dapur guild. Namun, sapaan cerianya diabaikan Natsu yang entah sudah tertidur atau bagaimana. Untungnya Mirajane tak tersinggung sedikit pun, dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya sebagai _barmaid_.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda terbang– atau tepatnya, terlempar cepat ke arah bar, dan lebih sialnya lagi, menimpa Natsu yang sudah _on the way_ dunia mimpi.

Pemuda itu bangun lalu meregangkan ototnya lagi, sebelum ia menyadari siapa pemuda berambut merah muda yang tadi ditimpanya.

"Oi, oi, _flamehead_," pemuda itu, Gray Fullbuster, mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera kembali ke kerumunan pegulat (?) itu, lalu malah memperhatikan _frienemy_nya itu dengan heran. "Tumben sekali kau malah di sini, bukannya malah ikut kami bertarung, hng, otak udang?" lanjutnya sarkastik.

Natsu yang baru saja bangun dengan lemas dan agak lunglai, juga wajah kesal luar biasa, langsung mencari tempat duduk lain yang tidak ikut rusak. "Diamlah, Gray, aku ngantuk," Natsu duduk, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi. Dan apa yang membuat Gray tercengang? Natsu tidak mengolok-oloknya dan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya?

"Oi oi, ada apa dengan si _hothead_ ini? Kau patah hati? Hng?" Gray yang penasaran malah duduk di sebelah kursi Natsu dan berusaha mengusik tidurnya.

"Diamlah, aku ngantuk, aku kehilangan tidur malamku," Natsu bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali.

Gray yang sebal karena merasa diacuhkan malah makin memancing emosi Natsu. "_Baka_."

Natsu yang masih _keukeuh_ tak mau meladeni Gray hanya diam saja.

"_Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka_.." dan seterusnya. Begitulah Gray membuat Natsu kesal dengan membuat tidurnya terganggu.

Mirajane yang baru saja selesai mencuci gelas menatap seorang gadis di meja dekat bar sambil menyeringai agak _demon_, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsu-Gray. Dan seperti kesetanan, Mirajane melebarkan seringainya. Rencananya akan berjalan luar biasa mulus. Ternyata, ini tak sesulit perkiraannya.

"Gray, kemarilah," panggil Mirajane dengan nada manis yang menyeramkan.

"A-Aye," Gray segera mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Mira. Mira membisikinya sesuatu, lalu Gray hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu menengok ke arah gadis yang tengah bergidik, lalu ke arah Natsu yang masih tidur, lalu ikut menyeringai. "Gampang-gampang."

"Pastikan berhasil ya, aku akan membuatkanmu es campur kesukaanmu," tawar Mirajane dengan beberapa kedipan di mata.

"Baiklaah!" Gray kembali mendudukkan diri di sebelah Natsu. Menghirup nafas yang cukup dalam, Gray langsung mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Natsu dan–

BUKK!

–benjolan (?) imajiner muncul di kepala Natsu, berbarengan dengan teriakan kesakitan dan frustasi Natsu. "_Ittai_! Sialan kau Gray, kau mau apa sih?" Natsu menatap Gray kesal, dengan aura gelap yang luar biasa pekat. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Gray secepat mungkin.

"_Baka_," sahut Gray sok acuh.

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Gray menatap Natsu angkuh, lalu mulai memancingnya. "Coba buktikan kau tidak bodoh."

"Buktikan apanya?" Natsu menatap Gray bingung, sambil sesekali menguap.

"Kau lihat di sana?" Gray berbalik dan menunjuk seorang _mage_ pirang yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hoamm.. Siapa? Luce?"

"Tepat, _flamehead_. Kau tahu dia sedang kedinginan?"

"Ngg, lalu?" Natsu mulai kesal dengan ucapan Gray yang sungguh bertele-tele dan rasanya bukan Gray sekali.

"Hangatkan dia!"

"WHA– Kau gila, boxer? Kau menyuruhku membakarnya? Dia _partner_ku!" tuding Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray dan mengambil posisi sedikit menjauhi Gray. "Happy sudah menghilang dan aku mencarinya semalaman dan tidak ketemu! Sekarang kau mau aku menghilangkan _partner_ku yang satunya?! Kau gila, _iceprincess_!"

"Benar kan kau itu bodoh, bodoh!"sembur Gray yang tidak terima. "Maksudku, kau hangatkan dia dengan _muffler_mu!"

"_Muffler_?"

"Syalmu, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh! Aku tidak mau melepaskan syalku!"

"Bodoh! Tentu kau tak perlu melepaskannya!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana caranya?!"

"Kau tahu lah! Ayo cepat, kalau kau tak segera menemukan caranya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu tenang dan menyeretmu ke tempat gulat itu kau tahu?" seringai Gray merekah. Bagaimana bisa ancam mengancam rasanya semenarik ini? "10, 9," dan Gray memulai hitungannya.

Natsu yang kesal dan tak mau masalah 'bodoh-bodohan' (?) ini berlanjut langsung saja melesat ke meja Lucy, menarik sebuah kursi dan mengabaikan tatapan heran Lucy.

"Na-Natsu, kau mau apa?" Lucy yang heran melihat tingkah Natsu yang duduk tepat– dan sangat dekat di sebelahnya, sambil melepaskan _muffler_ kotak-kotaknya jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Tolong diam, Luce," sambar Natsu serius, membuat Lucy bergidik seram. Natsu menggantungkan syal itu di lehernya dan leher Lucy. "Apa kau sudah hangat?"

Lucy memerah karena posisinya dan Natsu yang sangat dekat, dengan _muffler_ yang berada di leher mereka sekarang. Lucy merasa kepalanya kosong, sungguh _blank_ sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau lihat, _icefreak_? Sekarang biarkan aku tidur!" Natsu berteriak ke arah Gray yang tengah menonton mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Cukup, _flamehead_," Gray berteriak balik, lalu duduk menghadap ke bar guild, dan memanggil Mira yang berada di dapur guild dengan suara tak terlalu kencang.

Sedangkan Lucy yang masih tak mengerti, hanya diam saja. "Dengar, Luce," Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy membuang pandangannya ke bawah. "Aku menghangatkanmu, sekarang biarkan aku tidur di sini."

Lucy tak bisa memproses kata-kata Natsu. Natsu segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lucy yang agak ringkih, lalu tertidur di sana dengan wajah polosnya, juga dengkuran halusnya. Mata Lucy rasanya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang saking gilanya hari ini. Kepalanya berasap, sementara ia hanya bisa bersender di kursi dengan pasrah. Baiklah, dia akan mencoba untuk tertidur juga.

'_Mengapa hari ini aneh sekali? Bagaimana bisa semua mantel dan _sweater_ku hilang? Mengapa Natsu tiba-tiba OOC sekali? Ini bukan april mop kan?_' dan dengan begitu, Lucy mencoba memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, lalu ikut tidur.

Tanpa sadar kalau ada 3 makhluk yang tengah menyeringai dan tertawa cekikikan melihat mereka.

"_Na_, Mira, ikanku!" Happy yang dicari-cari Natsu semalaman adalah salah satu dari ketiga makhluk itu.

"Es campurku?"

"_Ara ara_, kalian tunggu di sini ya," aura _blink-blink _Mira, juga mode _fangirling_nya membuatnya sangat senang, hingga jalan sempoyongan ke arah dapur, membuat Gray dan Happy sempat khawatir.

Satu lagi hari yang aneh di Fairy Tail.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

Malam sebelum hari kejadian (?)

Lucy sudah tertidur, juga ruang kamar apartemen Lucy sudah gelap. Sesuatu– tepatnya Happy, terbang pelan-pelan dan mengambil semua _shoppingbag_ Lucy yang berisi semua mantel yang baru Lucy beli sore tadi. Dengan super pelan dan hati-hati, Happy membuka jendela, lalu langsung terbang ke rumah Mira dan menyembunyikan semua _paperbag_ itu, juga menginap di sana.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Natsu lewat di apartemen itu untuk mencari Happy, namun yang ditemuinya hanyalah Lucy yang sudah tertidur dengan jendela terbuka.

"Tumben sekali Lucy ceroboh begini, ini kan dingin," gumam Natsu polos dan pelan, tak mau membangunkan Lucy. Dia menengok sebentar lewat jendela itu, melihat Lucy yang tertidur. Natsu berhati-hati, dengan kerja keras yang lumayan, ia menaikkan selimut Lucy, lalu menutup jendela Lucy.

"_Oyasumi_, Luce."

OWARI

* * *

Hehe, alur cepat, feel gak kerasa.. Ehem, btw, aku tetep ngarepin reviewnya loh ya :)


End file.
